Foreststar's Dream: How To Be A Warrior
by A CanadianCringe Production
Summary: The time has come for Forestpaw to be a warrior, but her excitement fades when Bramblestar pays her a visit.


**Foreststar's Dream: How To Be A Warrior**

"Tell Forestpaw this will be her last hunt as an apprentice." Squirrelstar tells Fluffytail as he walks out of his leader's den.

Fluffytail just finished telling Squirrelstar how the mentor thought Forestpaw was ready to be a warrior.

"I will right away." Fluffytail says.

Forestpaw finishes a shrew when her mentor Fluffytail comes up to her. "You are going hunting with me and Cloudnight, this will be your last hunt as an apprentice." Fluffytail says proudly.

Forestpaw jumps at once, almost pushing over Fluffytail, excited she goes to find Cloudnight. "Hi Cloudnight! She says to her father excitedly.

"We are leaving now?" Cloudnight says smiling jokingly, Cloudnight gets up and all three cats go into the prey filled forest.

"Thank StarClan new leaf is here! The clan should be filled with the plumpest prey pretty soon!" Fluffytail says before he stops to taste the air.

Forestpaw sees movement in the grass beside her. Instinctively she drops into a hunter's crouch and leaps.

The mouse had no chance against her, she dispatches it with one swift bite.

"Thank StarClan for its life." Cloudnight tells the apprentice before she covers her fresh kill with earth.

 _Thank you StarClan._

Just before sunhigh the small hunting patrol returns, Forestpaw wondered if Willowpaw knew about this. She heads towards the medicine cat den when Adderfang stops her.

"I heard you are going to be ThunderClan's newest warrior!" Adderclaw says licking her ear. The black, white and brown tom was made a warrior a moon ago, Forestpaw missed having him in the apprentice den.

"Forestpaw!" Willowpaw says coming out of the nursery. "Cloudheart just had her kits! I suggested the name Branchkit for her only she-kit!" Willowpaw says excitedly. _ThunderClan needs more warriors, the nursery has been empty since me and Willowpaw left it._

"I'm going to be a warrior!" Forestpaw blurts out. Willowpaw smiles. "You're going to be the best warrior ever!" Willowpaw says. Forestpaw nods but notices the worry in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Forestpaw asks wondering what upset her sister.

"I had a dream, here come." Willowpaw says going into the medicine cat den. Forestpaw follows without question.

Willowpaw looks at her sister and sighs. "So I had a dream that you were on the Highledge and there was cat bones around you as well as cats from the Dark Forest, you were telling them something but I am not sure what." Willowpaw says with worry.

"Did you tell Aldertail?" Forestpaw says looking around of the medicine cat. "Yes he said wait for more signs from StarClan." Willowpaw says as Aldertail comes in.

"Look it's ThunderClan's newest warrior." He says. "Or next warrior i should say."

The sun starts to set when Squirrelstar, who just returned from a patrol calls a clan meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Squirrelstar calls from the Highledge. Squirrelstar beconds Forestpaw with her tail.

Excited Forestpaw goes to stand beside Squirrelstar on the Highledge.

"I, Squirrelstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Forestpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?" Squirrelstar says to Forestpaw.

Forestpaw sees Fluffytail standing proudly next to Cloudnight and Leaftail.

"I do." Forestpaw says looking up at Squirrelstar.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Forestpaw from this moment on, you will be known as Forestleaf. StarClan honors your kindness and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Squirrelstar says looking at Forestleaf.

Squirrelstar puts her head on Forestleaf's shoulder and Forestleaf respectfully licks her shoulder.

"Forestleaf! Forestleaf! Forestleaf!" The entire Clan says her new warrior name.

Forestleaf jumps down before Squirrelstar calls to her.

"Forestleaf you will sit in vigil tonight as we all sleep, remember to not speak at all." Squirrelstar says before going inside her den.

Forestleaf nods and watches as the clan heads to their dens to sleep.

Forestleaf watches the clearing carefully and quietly, until she notices the faint outline of a cat standing at the entrance.

 _Bramblestar!_ Forestleaf recognised the dark tabby tom right away. "A forest star will face an enemy with no doubt and choose between death of their kin or death of their clan." Bramblestar says before fading away. _What does that mean!_ Forestleaf knew she will have to tell her sister about this, could that of been a prophecy? Forestleaf decided to not worry about it. _A forest star will face an enemy with no doubt and choose between the death of their kin or death of their clan._ Forestleaf could hear Bramblestar repeating the words over and over in her head. Forestleaf had many questions but she knew they wont be answered.

She continued to sit in vigil and thought about the prophecy until the sun peaked through the trees.

The end!


End file.
